


Hot Chocolate

by Bleck



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleck/pseuds/Bleck
Summary: Adrien and Nino grow closer over hot chocolate.





	

"No, Nino, what're you doing? I'm nice and warm." Adrien whined as his best friend shuffled off the bed they were sharing while they cuddled. "Very rude." He immediately gathered up the rest of the blanket that Nino wasn't using to cover himself.

"I'm just getting a drink, bro, sheesh." He chuckled and shook his head. Even in winter pajamas Adrien was apparently still cold.

"But I'm cooold." 

"And when I come back with hot chocolate, we'll both be extra warm." That stopped his whining. Not that Nino didn't think it was adorable because it was in fact very cute. He made his way to his kitchen and came back less than twenty minutes later with two mugs of fresh hot chocolate. While his mom had made some earlier he preferred making it from scratch and was sure Adrien would as well. He made sure to put a mountain of whip cream in each cup. After carefully opening the door (after shutting it out of habit when he left) he set both mugs on his desk. "Yo, Adrien, hot chocolate." He said the bundle of comforter on his bed. His friend didn't stir.

Nino pulled the blanket back to find his friend out like a light. "Now who's rude?" He muttered to himself. "Hey, dude, wake up. I made hot chocolate. There's a ton of whip cream on it." He told his sleeping friend and nudged his shoulder. 

"Ugh, what?" Adrien asked, disorientated. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Nino didn't think he had ever seen anything as cute.

"I can't believe you fell asleep so quickly. I was hardly gone ten minutes." 

Adrien just shrugged and happily took the offered mug of chocolate heaven. Nino made the best hot chocolate. He let the mug warm his hands for a minute before taking his first sip. "You make the best hot chocolate, Nino." He told his friend, wishing suddenly that his hands weren't filled so he could hug him. 

Nino liked to think that he could read his best friend very well after spending so much time together. One thing that he liked to think he noticed without fail was when Adrien wanted contact. He thought it was especially obvious whenever Adrien was holding back from giving any. So Nino recognized instantly that Adrien wanted to give him a hug. Because that was out of the question at the moment, Nino metaphorically sprang into action. He held his cup with one hand and offered a fist for it to be bumped. Adrien couldn't keep the grin off his face and met Nino's fist with his own. Maybe it was the delicious chocolate, maybe it was how warm his room had suddenly become, but the thing that came out of Nino's mouth was the product of something. "You're very welcome. It was made with love."

And sure there were different kinds of love and he hadn't necessarily meant the romantic kind but the blush that engulfed his best friend's face said that is exactly what he thought he meant. Nino could feel his own face get warm in turn.

"I didn't mean-"

"I didn't know-"

"Sorry, you go." Adrien said.

"I didn't mean it...like that. Nothing embarrassing there." Nino reassured him.

"Ah, yes, that makes more sense." Adrien said, perfect model smile on his face. The one Nino knew he hated to use. The one Nino knew was a fake.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked as he sat his drink down. He tried to scooch closer but Adrien flinched making his heart drop into his feet and stopping him in his tracks. "Adrien?" Now he was officially concerned.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. It's fine." Adrien said into his lap.

Nino tentatively held his hand, both of which were balled into fists in his lap. "Hey. It's ok. I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable."

Adrien shook his head violently, blonde hair flying every which way. "I-it's not that. I think- I think I should go." He croaked before scrambling off the bed and running out the door.

"Adrien!" He heard faintly, as if he were much farther away. The model didn't make it out of the living room before he could Nino grabbed him by the wrist. "Adrien." He didn't know what to make of his friend's voice. Confusion? Concern? 

"What's wrong? What did I do?" The DJ asked as he turned his friend around. Adrien realized they were both on the verge of tears. At least he wasn't the only one.

"Nothing's wrong. You didn't do anything wrong, I promise. It's my fault. I just, I just read this wrong." He shuddered. Adrien had to wipe away tears with his free hand, the other still held by Nino.

"Read what wrong?"

"This. Us. Now I just screwed everything up because i'm an idiot!" Adrien exclaimed, unable to stop the tears this time. He had been expecting pity or sympathy, feared somehow even hate, but he wasn't expecting to get a bear hug.

"You didn't screw anything up." Nino said, wiping away Adrien's tears with his fingers. He kissed the top of his head.

"B-but you said..."

"I didn't want to freak you out. That didn't work." 

"Sorry." 

"It's ok." Nino said as he wiped away fresh tears with his sleeve. 

"So...we feel the same?"

"I think we do, yea."

"Can I kiss you, Nino?"

"Please."

Carefully, as if they both might fall apart with one wrong move, Adrien cupped Nino's cheek and brought their lips together. It was feather light and he was a nervous wreck but that didn't stop the fireworks from going off. Kissing was nice. Like, really nice. How did people not spend all their lives just kissing? The kiss might have lasted a second or a year, Adrien would have accepted both. 

Nino grinned. "That was just as nice as imagined it."

Adrien grinned back. "You imagined us kissing to? I'm glad." 

"Hell yea I did. The first day you showed up I knew I was going to have feelings for you. You're very pretty." Nino told him. 

Adrien kissed him again. This time it was deeper with even more fireworks. He gasped into Nino's lips when the other boy wrapped his arms around his back. He could definitely get used to this. When one of Nino's bracelets brushed up against his neck he couldn't help but speak up though. "Nino, you really shouldn't wear any of those to bed. It's not good for your skin." He frowned at his...friend? Were they still just friends?

Nino laughed at him. "That's what you focus on, the bracelets? Nerd. I'll make you a deal. You come back to bed, we finish our hot chocolate, and I'll take them off and we can cuddle." 

Adrien grinned again. "That sounds really nice." 

"Heck yeah it does." 

Nino lead Adrien back to bedroom and if Nino noticed Adrien blushing while they held hands he didn't say anything. He didn't do anything either when Adrien refused to let it go except grab his mug with his free hand. They sat in comfortable silence holding hands and brushing shoulders while they finished their drinks. Adrien balked at the idea of just letting them sit on the desk overnight but Nino offered to be the big spoon again and suddenly he stopped caring.

"I'm glad I met you." Adrien said as they settled into bed and Nino took his bracelets off. He made sure that Nino's legs were as tight against his own as they could get before grabbing one of his arms and wrapping it around himself. Spooning was also very nice. Kissing and spooning were his two new favorite things.

"I'm glad I met you to." Nino said while Adrien got comfortable against him. "We should do this more often."

"What?" Adrien asked. Nino had said that with his breath hot against his ear and, wow, he realized that people weren't kidding when they said that felt good. Hopefully in the future Nino would do that on purpose. He'd probably moan.

"Spoon. And kissing. If you want."

"I think those are great ideas. I'd kiss you again but, honestly, i'm too comfortable and I don't want to move."

"Of course you are you nerd." Nino chuckled and kiss the back of his head.

"It's not my fault you're so comfortable." Adrien said with a smile as Nino kissed him. Even if it wasn't on the lips it was still really nice.

"We can kiss more tomorrow. I'm tired and we should go to sleep. Sleep is also nice. My fourth favorite thing."

"What're your three favorite things?" Adrien asked.

"You/kissing you, music, and potatoes."

Adrien was blushing too hard to process those other two things. He was Nino's favorite thing? He couldn't begin to describe how that made him feel besides 'very good' and 'wanting to burst with joy'.

"Fall asleep on me again?" Nino asked after Adrien had been quiet for a couple minutes.

"N-no. Just...I'm your favorite thing?" 

"Mhm. The kissing you part is new but yea." Nino replied.

"I feel like I should tell you that my new third favorite things is you talking into my ear. It feels super nice and I think I might die if you keep doing it on accident." It took him a moment to realize the implications of that statement. "Uh, not that you have to. We don't have to do anything besides kiss. We don't even have to kiss if you don't want."

It was Nino's turn to blush. He had had no idea he was even doing that, let alone how much Adrien liked it. "Well, uh, yea, uh, I can do it on purpose. Not right now or anything but eventually. Sounds nice. Really nice. And I absolutely want to kiss you and probably do more than kiss. Kissing you is my most favorite thing along with the rest of you so don't worry about that."

"O-ok. Kissing and more sounds good. Very nice." He replied. "This might be too much or too soon but are we, uh, dating now?"

Nino squeezed the blonde tight against him. "If you want to be dating then absolutely. We can definitely be dating. No issue there."

"I think that sounds nice. We might not be able to tell my father."

Nino screwed up his nose. "If you don't mention him until tomorrow I can kiss your neck and call you my boyfriend." 

"Sounds like a plan." Adrien chuckled.

"Good. I think I might be in love with you, boyfriend. God, I can't wait to tell our friends I've got a boyfriend!" Nino said, kissing him on the neck like he promised.

Adrien nuzzled into his boyfriend. "I think I might be in love with you to, by the way boyfriend. Boyfriend is a nice word. Boyfriend. I'm your boyfriend! You're my boyfriend!" Adrien grinned to himself. He didn't think he would ever get tired of the word. "My boyfriend makes amazing hot chocolate." 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave kudos and comments. Thank you!


End file.
